Choco Vanilla Oshii
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: "Kau tau Kouki? Hubungan kita seperti es krim cokelat-vanilla ini."/For Ahokitsune mini-fanfic challenge /Tema: CANON UNIVERSE


**Choco Vanilla. Oishii~~**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Rated T for save~~**

**For Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Standart warning, TYPO, gaje, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I've warned you~~**

~~oo00oo~~

Furihata hanya bisa pasrah ketika diseret oleh sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuurou. Demi apapun ia tak tau apa-apa.

Pagi itu berawal seperti biasa. Furihata sedang berlatih bersama tim Seirin lainnya. Begitu ia selesai, yang ia dapati di pintu masuk gym adalah Akashi yang sudah menunggunya dan tanpa basa-basi menyeretnya.

Furihata sekali lagi hanya bisa pasrah.

Ya, Akashi entah kenapa selalu penuh kejutan. Mulai dari yang kecil, sampai yang besar. Dan tolong itu jangan dijadikan ke konteks lainnya ya (Readers: Kita gak berpikir gitu! Loenya aja yang mesum, author sinting!)

Akashi langsung membawa Furihata ke mobilnya. Tumben saat ini Akashi membawa mobil sendiri. Biasanya ia selalu di antar-jemput oleh supir pribadinya.

"Supaya kita bebas kemana-mana, Kouki."

_Gotcha_! Dia lupa kalau Akashi selalu tau apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Akashi banyak bertanya pada Furihata, seperti bagaimana latihannya, apakah menyenangkan latihan seperti itu, dan apa manfaat latihan seperti itu. Lama-lama Furihata capek dan tak menggubris kekasihnya yang memang cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut dirinya itu.

Hampir separuh perjalanan hening. Furihata tak berani bertanya pada Akashi perihal akan kemana mereka. Sedangkan mata Akashi sendiri fokus ke jalanan. Akhirnya situasi di mobil milik calon penerus Akashi itu benar-benar hening.

Furihata asyik menatap jalanan yang lumayan ramai. Iris kelerengnya tertarik melihat anak-anak kecil berkumpul di suatu toko mainan yang memperlihatkan model mainan terbaru. Kemudian di suatu restoran kecil terdapat satu keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak laki-laki. Iris kelerengnya teralih lagi dan melihat sepasang kekasih sedang asyik bercanda. Kemudian ia juga melihat seorang lelaki tersenyum senang.

Melihat itu semua, bibir Furihata nampak mengulas senyuman. Hari yang indah, ya?

Mendadak, mobil Akashi terhenti. Furihata menoleh kedepan. Sebuah kafe. Furihata menelengkan kepalanya polos. Tanpa diminta, Akashi membuka pintu untuk Furihata sambil tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kouki." Ujarnya, masih dengan senyuman. Furihata balas tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Akashi.

Akashi membimbingnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela yang dihiasi pot tanaman hias berbentuk balok. Furihata nampak senang karena bisa melihat pemandangan diluar kafe. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang masih nampak seperti anak kecil.

Seorang pelayan datang dan bersiap mencatat pesanan mereka. Belum sempat Furihata bicara, Akashi langsung saja memesan satu es krim besar _choco vanilla_. Furihata hendak protes, namun Akashi hanya menatap Furihata sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Furihata pasrah dan menurut saja.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka—tepatnya pesanan Akashi—sampai. Furihata hanya diam dan menatap Akashi menyendokkan es krim cokelat dan memasukannya ke mulutnya. Furihata baru tau Akashi suka es krim yang manis. Tak sesuai dengan wajahnya.

Ayolah, apa yang Furihata pikirkan. Semua orang suka es krim.

"Kau tau, Kouki. Hubungan kita seperti es krim ini." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba. Furihata terdiam dan berpikir.

"Apa karena orang berpikir hubungan kita ini dingin dan tidak cocok, tapi begitu dirasakan rasanya sangat manis?" tanya Furihata.

"Hmm… bisa juga. Tapi bukan itu."

"Jadi?"

Akashi kembali menyendokkan es krim cokelat dan kali ini bersama dengan vanillanya. Furihata kembali bingung.

"Hubungan kita seperti es krim cokelat dan vanilla ini. Aku yang cokelat, karena lebih mendominasi atau lebih banyak. Tapi meski begitu tak menghilangkan citarasa vanilla itu sendiri." Jelas Akashi sambil memasukan satu sendok es krim itu ke mulutnya. "Dan bila disatukan, rasanya tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saking lezatnya." Lanjut Akashi sambil tersenyum absolut. Furihata mengangguk paham sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Akashi mengambil sesendok es krim vanilla dan langsung saja menyuapkannya pada Furihata. Furihata gelagapan dan langsung menelan es tersebut.

"Dan kau seperti vanilla ini. Pasif, dengan mudah tercampur dengan cokelat, tapi rasa manisnya pas dan tak bisa dilupakan seumur hidup." Ujar Akashi masih dengan senyum absolutnya membuat Furihata kian salah tingkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu ciuman tidak langsung lho, Kouki."

.

.

.

.

.

"SEI-_KUN NO BAKAAAA_! JAHIL BANGET SIIH!" jerit Furihata sambil memukul pelan kepala Akashi. Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan. Dan menghentikan pukulan Furihata. Furihata duduk kembali dan cemberut, masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya dan bibir yang mengerucut beberapa mili.

Manis. Itu terlalu manis.

"Kouki, kau sedang menggodaku ya?"

"Eh? Tidak kok."

"Ya, kau menggodaku. Ekspresi tadi terlalu manis. Ayo lakukan lagi." Akashi mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya dan mengatur setting kamera.

"A-apa-apaan sih! Mhuuhh!"

Jadi, kau mau ngambek seperti itu atau bantu aku habiskan es ini?"

"B-baiklah, _ittadakimaasu_~~"

Tak disangka, rasa es krim tersebut memang enak. Manis dan lembut yang tanpa sadar membuat Furihata ikut tersenyum. Akashi menatap setiap eskpresi yang kekasihnya itu buat. Iris heterokromatik Akashi menatap bibir Furihata yang terdapat noda es krim. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung menjilat bekas krim di dekat bibir Furihata membuat Furihata terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa yang Sei-_kun _lakukan?!"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Ah, ada bekas es krim di bibirmu." Ujar Akashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Furihata dan tersenyum jahil.

"B-bohong! Menjauh!"

KYYAAAAAA!

Dan pengunjung kafe yang menatap kearah dua sejoli itu bagaikan obat nyamuk dihadapan mereka.

~~END~~

*tebar confetti* _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE_!

(Kasian lu, thor. Gak ada yang ngucapin ya jadi ngucapin ke diri sendiri…)

s-siapa kamu?!

(Ufufufu. Aku adalah alter egomu.)

Bohong. Gue gak ada _alter ego_, aru.

(Ufufufu. Semua orang punya _alter ego_.)

Tunggu, kok kayaknya suara tawa itu gue kenal… lo Sebastain Maikel ya?!

(Oya, bukan lah. Apa itu Sebastain Maikel? Gak ada.)

Ih, gue kan gak dibayar buat promo. Ato jangan-jangan lo Mukuro?

(Oya, ya bukan lah. Lu berhenti bawa-bawa fandom lain ngapa.)

Tunggu… jangan-jangan… LO IMAYOSHI YA?!

(Gawat, ketauan!) *kemudian ada suara langkah lari*

UWOOII! Yasudahlah. Mungkin dia dendam karena Cuma jadi karakter numpang lewat di fic saya sebelumnya.

Ekhem, eniwei. Ini buat challenge lagi. Haloo~~~ *lambai-lambai*

Ini udah entri ke-empat saya. Nghahaha. Saya napsu rupanya~~ *woinak* dan judul beserta cerita ini terinspirasi dari analogi saya yang choco vanilla. Ada yang tau? Nggak. Yaudah *foreveralone*

Oh ya, saya udah publish fic KiyoHana juga berbarengan dengan fic ini~~ monggo dibaca jika perkenan~~

(Promosi lo thor?)

Biarin. Dan… AHA! LO BALIK LAGI! SINI LO! GUE BIKIN KACAMATA LO JADI SATE!

(Kabuuur~~)

Dadah, readers. Saya ngejar si pembawa rusuh itu, ketemu lagi di FanFic berikutnya~~

Oh iya, jangan lupa RnR yaa~~ *kabur dengan ketjhe*


End file.
